Rap Critic
About Rap Critic Rap Critic was introduced to TGWTG.com by a close friend named Tim. He told him about The Nostalgia Critic and just the description of the show alone was inherently funny to him, so he asked him to show him a few episodes before the Year One event. Afterward, he started thinking about making his own show about his favorite topic: Rap Music. He picked this field because he would always rate the songs he listened to and sometimes would wonder how some rappers said silly or out-of-place lines and hardly anyone would say anything about them, because people would tell him that they only cared about the chorus and the beat. The first song that inspired him to do the show was "My President is Black" mostly due to the chorus, which was why the chorus analysis takes up almost half of the episode. The first episode he wrote, though, was the Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre one, because he wanted to go after a song that would get people's attention. For the first year of the show, it was really hard to make episodes. The first one was made with a camera from his old school, which explains why that episode has the grainiest quality to it. Rap Critic tried to edit the episodes at school during the beginning of summer, but, he never got to finish the episode because he figured he wouldn't be able to do it for the rest of the summer. Soon after, he started editing episodes at the college where his mom works at. According to himself, most people on the site call him "Not-Todd," due to being a music critic like ToddInTheShadows. Early on in his time on the site, a running joke was Todd attempting to force a rivalry with RC, who was apparently oblivious that such a thing was happening. However, he does frequently collaborate with Todd on reviews of songs and movies. Rap Critic also raps himself, under the name Masta Artisan. He has since left Channel Awesome but will continue to produce reviews on his YouTube channel. Specials *Rap Critic's Music Video - "L-Literation" (April 26th, 2011) *Ain't Nothin' But a G Thang: the Commentary (May 20th, 2011) *My President is Black/Just Lose It Commentary (June 3rd, 2011) *Rap Critic's Music Video - "Cut Down" (July 29th, 2011) *Rap Critic Presents: "Doin' It Big!" (August 12th, 2011) *Rap Critic Presents: "Oh Really?" music video (September 9th, 2011) *Souljaboy - the Movie (featuring Mues) Part 1 (January 20th, 2012) *Souljaboy - the Movie (Featuring Mues) Part 2 (January 21st, 2012) *Interview with the Rap Critic, Parts 1 and 2 (February 10th, 2012) *Interview with the Rap Critic, Parts 3 and 4 (February 17th, 2012) *Blooper Reel from the Souljaboy - the Movie Review (March 9th, 2012) *No Love by Eminem Commentary (April 20th, 2012) *A Special Message from the Rap Critic (April 27th, 2012) *Rap Critic Does Karaoke/Improv at Animazement (June 1st, 2012) *Rap Critic's Music Video - "Such a Playa" (August 10th, 2012) *Rap Critic Goofs (August 24th, 2012) *Rap-Libs: Party Up (Up In Here) by DMX (April 5th, 2013) *Rap Critic's Music Video - "Right Now" (May 24th, 2013) *Rap-Libs - Move B!tch by Ludacris and Mystikal (May 31st, 2013) *Rap-Libs - Put It in Your Mouth by Akinyele (June 28th, 2013) *Rap Critic's Music Video - "Oh My God" (July 5th, 2013) *Rap-Libs - Shake Ya Ass by Mystikal (July 19th, 2013) *Rap Critic Has A Special Message For Nicki Minaj (July 30th, 2013) *Rap Critic & Kyle Review: Jay-Z's "Picasso Baby" (August 16th, 2013) *Rap-Libs: Straight Outta Compton by N.W.A. (August 31st, 2013) *Rap-Libs: Guilty Conscience by Eminem ft. Dr. Dre (October 25th, 2013) *Marshall Mathers LP 1 & 2 Review Vlog (November 8th, 2013) *The Great Milenko (with Diamanda) (December 13th, 2013) *The Wraith: Shangri-La (ICP) (December 27th, 2013) *Top 10 Moments from 2013 (December 31st, 2013) *Top 10 Best Rap Songs of 2013 (January 31st, 2014) *Cards Against Humanity Part 1 (May 4th, 2014) *Cards Against Humanity Part 2 (May 9th, 2014) *The Top 6 Most Haunting Songs in Hip-Hop (October 10th, 2014) *Top 6 Most Gut-Wrenching Eminem Songs (October 24th, 2014) *Top 6 BEST Insane Clown Posse Songs (October 29th, 2014) *Intro to RC (November 7th, 2014) *Top 9 Best Rap Songs of 2014 (January 16th, 2015) *Snoop Dogg's Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (with Miles) (February 6th, 2015) *Fantastic Four Vlog w/ Lady Jess (August 12th, 2015) *Straight Outta Compton Vlog w/ Lady Jess (August 15th, 2015) *The Jazz Singer w/ Lady Jess (September 4th, 2015) *Chi-Raq w/ Lady Jess (December 11th, 2015) *Rap Critic Explains - Bombs Over Baghdad (B.O.B.) by Outkast (February 12th, 2016) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Vlog (w/LadyJess) (April 2nd, 2016) *Barbershop 3: The Next Cut Vlog (w/Lady Jess) (April 30th, 2016) *Rap-Libs: Real Ni**a Roll Call by Lil Jon ft. Ice Cube (June 4th, 2016) *Rap Critic Reviews Ghostbusters 2016 (ft. Lady Jess) (July 23rd, 2016) *Suicide Squad Vlog w/Lady Jess (August 19th, 2016) *Banned Cartoons (Part 1) ft. Lady Jess (October 8th, 2016) *Banned Cartoons (Part 2) ft. Lady Jess (October 16th, 2016) *Doctor Strange Vlog (w/Lady Jess) (November 8th, 2016) *The Censored Eleven Cartoons (Part 3) (November 12th, 2016) *The Censored Eleven Cartoons (Part 4) (November 19th, 2016) *Rap-Libs: Back That Ass Up by Juvenile (March 4th, 2017) *All Eyez On Me Movie Review (ft. D. Respect) (June 24th, 2017) *The Top Ten Best Rap Songs of 2017 (January 6th, 2018) Links *Rap Critic's Youtube *Rap Critic at Channel Awesome *Rap Critic on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Former Contributor